fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zwei ungleiche Paare
|300px|right|Pairings Glee 1. Kapitel : Sonntag Ich spürte wie ich langsam ,aber sicher aufwachte. Ich wollte noch eine kleinen Augenblick den moment genießen einfach neben ihm zu liegen und in einfach zu spüren.>>Guten Morgen Schatz<>Wollen wir Frühstücken?<<,fragte ich und setzte mich aufrecht hin.>>Ja, gern<<,sagte Blaine und stand auf. Ich tat es ihm nach. Finn und Rachel waren weg und Burt und Carole waren auch weg gefahren und das Übers ganze Wochende sie wurde erst alle gegen Abend wieder kommen. Ich ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Und holte eine Jeans, ein weißen Hemd und eine schwarze Weste herraus. Und wollte gerade in richtung Bad gehen als ich merkte das Blaine mich am Handgelenk fest hilt. Ich schaute ihn an. >>ich möchte mit...<< mehr sagte er nicht und schaute mich mit diesem blick an der mich immer zum schmelzen bachte. Ich zog in mit mir in richtung Bad. Wir sind nicht in mein Bad gegangen , wir könnten in das große Bad gehen. Das große Bad war wie gesagt groß und viel geräumiger als mein eigines. Und es gab hier auch eine tolle Badewanne frei stehend. Blaine machte den Wasserhan auf und ließ die Wanne voll laufen. Der Raum füllte sich langsam mit heißem Dampf. Wir endledigten uns derweil unserer Schlafkleidung. Und stiegen dann ins heiße Wasser. Es war wohltuhend.( Wenn ich darauf zurück blicke was das einer der schönsten Tage der Welt für mich,aber es sollte nicht lange halten. ) Er kam näher und fing an mich zu küssen und sich über mich zu beugen so das ich immer weiter ins wasser eintauchte. Er schaute mich unter Wasser an ich wollte es etwas sagen endschied mich .aber dagegen. Wir beide tauchten wieder auf. Und atmeten schwer. >>Kurt<<,aber ich hilt ihm den Finger auf den Mund und lächelte. Er grinste frech zurück und schlug mir Wasser ins Gesicht. Nachdem wir eine noch eine ganze weile badet hatten stiegen wir aus und ich zog mich an. Ich ließ das Wasser der Baderwanne ab. Und ging mit Blaine raus. >> Ich geh schmal runter und Decke den Tisch<<,sagte ich Blaine. Er ging derweil wieder ins Zimmer zurück um sich an zuziehen. Als ich unten in der Küche war. 2. Kapitel Plötzlich hörte ich von Neben Zimmer jemanden rufen. >>Rachel,wie kann man nur so was vergessen<<. "Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht, Finn. Und jetzt lass mich es holen, dann sind wir schneller wieder weg", meinte Rachel und kam in die Küche. "Rachel, wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Film", sagte Finn der immer noch im Nebenzimmer wartete. Als sie mich sah guckte sie erschrocken an mir vorbei. Ich sah ihr in ihre Richtung und sah das Blaine Nackt auf dem Treppen Absatz stand und uns erst Überrascht und dann schockiert ansah. Rachel schrie. Was Finn dazu veranlasste auch ins Zimmer zu kommen. Als er Blaine sah der immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand sah. Und als Blaine es endlich schaffte wieder ins hier und jetzt zu kommen rannte er nach oben. Finn wie auch Rachel sahen mich böse an. In mir stieg Wut auf woher sollte ich wissen dass er so herunter kommt. Und die beiden sollten gar nicht hier sein.>>Wieso seit ihr wegen irgenwas wieder hier zurück,wenn ihr doch hey heute abend wieder gekommen werd?<<,fragte ich. die Frage war mehr an Finn gerichtet als an Rachel. >>Sie wollte noch unbedingt irgendwas holen<<,sagte Finn schnell. Rachel schaute Finn empört an und sagte>> Ich wollte meine Handtasche holen die ich bei dir vergessen hatte<>Wieso bist du wirklich fürher wieder hier her ,Rachel<< fragte ich so liebevoll ich in diesem Moment könnte.Rachel senkte den blick und sagte,>> Könntest du mal bitte....<>Also warum?<> Ich wollte wirklich meine Handtasche holen,aber nicht weil, sie zu meinem Qutift passen würde, sondern weil ich bei einem Casting war und ich auf eine Zusage hoffe<<,sagte Rachel naja sagen wäre zu des guten sie hat es eher genuschelt. >>Und das könnzte nicht warten? Bis heute abend?<>Ja<> Geh und hole deine Handtasche Rachel und geh<<,sagte ich so giftig wie ich nur könnte. Sie ging ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren an mir vobei und ging hoch. Als sie wieder runter kam hatte sie ihre Handtasche. Und sie gingen wieder. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel wie auf einen heimlischen Befehl hin kam Blaine wieder diesmal angezogen und sehr verlegen. Ich schaute in aufmutnhert an. >> Das war doch mal ein Morgen,oder?<< sagte ich um die anspannung zu lösen. >> Ich würde lieber gehen Kurt<<,sagte Blaine auf einmal sehr ernst. >>Das brauchst du nicht <>Okay, und es tut mir leid ich wusste nichts davon<<, sagte ich und versuchte die Situadion mit den beiden ins reine zu bringen er kam zu mir und sagte nah an meinem Ohr,>>Es war ja nicht deine schuld Kurt<<. Und dann Küsste er mich auf die Strin und ging wieder hoch um seine tasche zu holen. Ich sagte laut >> Was für ein missrantener Sonntag<<. 3. Kapitel Bei Rachel und Finn im Auto "Oh mein Gott war das gerade peinlich", jammerte ich und blickte Finn an. Er nickte und schaute, als er an einer roten Ampel stand, zu mir. "Oh ja. Demnächst werde ich vorsichtiger sein, wenn ich mit dir Sonntagsmorgens in mein Haus gehe und Mom und Dad nicht da sind", sagte Finn und fuhr weiter. "Nicht, dass wir wieder Blaine nackt über den Weg laufen", endete ich und blickte stumm aus dem Beifahrerfenster. Als wir im Parkhaus vom Kino waren, stieg ich aus und wartete am Ausgang auf Finn. Ich hatte so ein Glück, dass ich ihn habe. Aber ich hatte auch viel dafür kämpfen müssen. Doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Ich bereute keine einzige Minute mit ihm. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt heute Morgen. Aber darüber konnte ich locker hinwegsehen. "Komm. Unser Film fängt gleich an", riss mich Finn aus den Gedanken. Ich lächelte. So stellte ich mir einen Sonntag nur mit Finn vor. Keine störende Freunde, keine nervenden Eltern. Einfach perfekt. Hoffentlich blieb dies jetzt auch so. Im Kino begegneten wir Mercedes und Artie. Was sie wohl hier suchen? Sie kamen rüber. "Na. Habt wohl auch Lust auf ein Kino-Sonntag?", fragte Mercedes und lächelte. "Klar. Meine Eltern sind nicht da. Da kann ich sowas machen, ohne dass sie gleich peinlich werden", lachte Finn. Ich grinste. "Und ihr? Welchen Film wollt ihr denn schauen?", fragte ich. "Das wissen wir nicht. Wir warten noch auf Sam und Sugar", meinte Artie. "So, auf Sam und Sugar.", wiederholte ich und grinste, "Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Film. "Den werden wir auf alle Fälle haben", meinte Mercedes, die rot anlief, als die Sprache auf Sam kam. Ich lächelte. "Na komm, Rachel. Unser Film geht gleich los", sagte Finn und zog an meiner Hand. "Viel Spaß euch beiden", rief uns Artie noch hinterher. Eilig lief ich neben Finn her. Schon irgendwie merkwürdig, dass Artie und Mercedes im Kino auf Sam und Sugar warten. Aber wenn da mehr werden würde, dann freute ich mich für die Beiden. 4. kapietel Die Auktion Ich fühlte immer noch schuldig wegendes vorfall mit Rachel und Finn am Sonntag. Mein Vater und Carole waren erst am Abend wieder gekommen. Und schwärmten vom ihrem Wochende. Finn redete als er am späten Nachmittag wieder kam kein Wort mit mir. Und Blaine naja er ist sofort gegangen als er wieder runter kam. Und das ist schon zwei Tage her. Und in der Schule wie in der Glee Club Probe bei Schue bekam ich nichts mit. Ich ging gerade aus der Schule als mir Sebastian über den Weg lauft. Ich dachte nur* Klasse, der Tag ist auf seinem Höhepunkt an gekommen* . >>Hallo Kurt, wollte eigentlich zu eurem Chealdercoach Mrs. Sylveste weißt du wo ich sie finde?<<,fragte er und lächelte mich arrongant an. Ich schüttelte schweigend den Kopf heute wollte ich mich nicht noch mit diesem Kerl auseinander setzten.>>Okay, ich kann dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich habe nähmich keine Zeit Mrs. Sylvester zu suchen ,also könntest du ihr was ausrichten für mich?<< ,fragte er. Ich wollte erst nein sagen, aber ich dachte so schlimm kanns nicht sein.>>Gut, was soll ihr ausrichten,aber ich sag dir gleich ich kann dir nicht versprechen sie heute oder morgen nochmal zu sehen<<,sagte ich ganz sachlich. >>Schön, das du dass für mich übernimst,also richte ihr aus das die Auktion nicht bei mir stattfinden kann sondern, das es ins Lima Bean verlegt wird und das es am Samstag dieses Wochende stattfindet und nicht erst Nächstes.Kannst du ihr dass genauso ausrichten<>Lass mich ruhe Sebastian und geh.<<,sagte Blaine ganz ruhig ,aber distanziert und sachlich. >>Nein, ich wollte dich fragen ob du bei der Auktion im Lima Bean mit machst es ist für einen guten Zweck wir sammeln Geld für das Altersheim und wollen eine Menschenauktion machen wir mienten uns gegen bezahlung an und helfen leute bei kleinen Arbeiten im Haus oder was sonst noch so anfellt und diese spenden. Und wir brauchen noch leute. Du kannst auch Kurt mitbringen.<< sagte er ebenfalls ganz ruhig aber immer noch mit einem hauch arroganz in der stimme. Ich wollte mich das nicht weiter anhören und kamm aus der Deckung und ging auf die beiden zu. Aber die beiden bemerkten mich nicht obwohl neben ihnen stand oder wollten nicht. >>Und es für einen guten Zweck und lässt du mich nach dieser Sache endlich enruhe.<>Ich hoffe du kommst auch<<,sagte er mit einem herablassenden unterton in der Stimme und ging wieder. Blaine wollte gerade verschwinden da hilt ich hin am am Arm fest. Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich an als wollte er etwas sagen ließ ,aber bleiben.>>Ich werde mitkommen zu dieser Auktion. Und wieso gehts du mir aus dem Weg?<<,fragte ich und sah ihn ernst an. Wir standen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dort.Bis er endlich etwas sagte>>Ich wollte mich gerade für mein benehmen in den letzten zwei Tagen endschuldigen da kam Sebastian und wollte das ich mit zu dieser Verantstallung gehe.<< sagte er immer noch leicht genervt von Sebastians auftritt. >>Bitte Strafe mich nie wieder mit schweigen, dann ist die Sache vergessen<> Hab dich vermisst<<,sagte Blaine pölzlich sanft und zog mich an seine Burst. So das ich seinen langsamen und beruhigenden Herzschlag hören könnte. >>Ich dich auch<<,sagte ich und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. Er wirderte den Kuss und er zog mich näher an sich heran.>> Könnt ihr das nicht woanders ihr Tucken<<,sagte eine unbekannte stimme in der nähe. Ich hatte nach diesen Tagen keine lust mich so etwas rum zu ägern und wollte mich gerade von Blaine lösen als eine mir vertraute stimme dazwischen ging>>Statt hier rum zu motzen könntest du dir ja eine Freundin oder einen Freund suchen und müsstest nicht mehr neidisch sein<<,sagte die vertaute stimme. Ich löste mich von Blaine um zu sehen wer und verteidtigt hat es war David Karofsky. Ich starrte ihn erstaunt an könnte nicht glauben was er da getan hatte. >>Danke<>Ich mein für deine Hilfe. Also hör auf mich so an zu starren als wäre ich der erste Mensch den du gesehen hast<< . Ich hörte auf so zu starren und rückte etwas von Blaine ab. >>Warum bist du hier?<<,fragte ich so bei läufig wie möglich. >>Komme wieder<<,sagte er knapp und ging weiter ins Schulgebäude hierein. Er kommt also wieder zurück es war keine schrecklich Erinnerung mehr ihn zu sehen seit dem Vorfall vor ein paar Wochen ist er ein verbündeter er war und ist mehr als ein verbündeter er ist ein Freund geworden. 5. kapitel: Der Tag mit Sebastian Heute war Samstag und der Tag der Auktion wozu Blaine eingeladen wurde und mich mitgenohmen hatte. Wir saßen im Lima Bean. Es waren schon einge Leute gekommen um zu spenten oder um sich das hier an zusehen. Blaine und ich standen mit den anderen Kanidaten hinter der kleinen Bühne. Von Sebastian war seit er uns abgeholt hat und beide!! Damit wir nach seiner Meinung nicht dürcken können es auch durchen zu ziehen hatz er uns einfach hier her gefahren. Seit dem war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt was nichts gutes heißen kann. Aber man soll ja nicht den Teufel an die wand malen. Mrs. Sylvester kam zu uns hinter die Bühne>> So ich werde jetzt keinen spurch sagen der gegen euch ist das hier für meine Schwester und da habt ihr glück<<,sagte Sue und ging auf die Bühne.Wir wurden einem nach dem anderen auf gerufen um auf die Bühne zu gehen. Damit die Leute für und Bieten und damit auch spenden könnten ich war der letzte der auf die Bühne musste.. Als ich dann auf die Bühne gerufen wurde und in die Zuschauer sah Sebastian bei den bieten sitzen. Ich verfluchte mich leise und breute das ich Blaine dazu überredet hatte doch hier er zugehen, weil es ja für einen guten Zweck war. >>Das ist unser letzer Kanidat Kurt Hummel das start gebobt liegt bei 200,-$ er bietet 250,-$ ?<< fragte Mrs. Sylvester. Da hob Sebastian die Hand . ich warf einen blick in die runde und hoffte das sich noch jemand meldete der noch mehr bezahlen würde. Und ich hatte glück ein ältere Mann hob die Hand auch. Sebastian hob die Hand wieder. Und der altere Mann auch. Das ging eine ganze weile bis wir bei ganzen 1150.-$ waren. Da hob Sebastian wieder die hat,aber der altere Mann nicht. >>Zum 1. , zum 2., zum 3.. Du bist einen ganzen Tag seiner Wahl bei ihm und hilfst worum er dich bittet.<< sagte Mrs. Syvester und sah mich an. Es war so ein blick der meint geh jetzt. Ich ging von der Bühne und eine frage drängte sich mir auf. Wieso hat er mich haben wollen? Und nicht Blaine? Ich ging zu Blaine der mit einer alteren Dame sprach sprach. Aber ich kam nicht an mein Ziel da fing mich schon " mein Kaufer" ab und zog mich weg. Ich schaute in mit einer mischung aus Wut und Verwunderung an. Ich wollte es etwas sagen>>Wieso<<.aber er hilt mir den Mund zu und zog mich aus dem Laden. dann ließ er erst meinen Mund los.>>Was soll das hier du kannst mich nciht einfach gegen meinen willen irgendwo hin ziehen wie es dir gerade passt.<>ich habe dich fair und ehrlich und mit deinem Willen gekauft,wenn ich das mal so aus dürcken darf<> Also stell dich nicht so an ich kann auch die 200,-$ nicht zahlen aber dann musst du sie zahlen und das willst du doch nicht,oder Kurt? << Nein, das wollte ich nicht und das könnte ich auch gar nicht zahlen. Ich schüttelte wiederwillig den Kopf und sein Grinsen wurde breiter und ich bekamm langsam ein mummliges Gefühl.>> Schön, das wir uns einig sind und weil wie beide gerade so hamonisch sind. werden wir zu mir gehen.<> So, wir sind da das ist mein Zuhause. << Wir Stiegen aus und er nahm noch etwas vom Rücksitz mit. >>Hier, deine Tasche <<,sagte er knapp und nahm meine noch freie Hand unde zog mich ins Haus. Das Haus war riesig und ziemlich Mondern eingerichtet im Eingangsbreich war der gesamte Boden mit edel mamor ausgestattet. Und was mich ziemlich Überraschte alles war so Hell und Öffnen. Dafür sorgten nicht nur die riesigen Fenster sondern auch das Möbelar war sehr hell und gut ausgesucht. man könnte Sebastian so einiges vorwerfen, aber eines nicht das er keinen Geschack hatte. >>Wow<< ,sagte ich in die stille hinein. >> Leg deine Sachen ins Wohnzimmer dort vorn und dann zeig ich dir den rest des Hauses.<<,sagte er und lächelte mich an, aber diesmal war es überhaupt nicht mit arrongenz besprühnd worden , sondern es wirkte sehr ehrlich. Die restlichen Zimmer des ziemlich riesegen Hauses. Waren nicht weniger athemberaubend oder wunderschön. Es gab im erstem Stock das große Esszimmer mit einem wunderschönem dunkelbraunen Tisch alles sehr geschmackvoll. Und eine Küche die öffen in ein zweitet Wohnzimmer führte. Der zweite Stock des Hauses hatte ein Musikzimmer mit einem wunderschönem tiefschwarzem Klavier darin und einigen Sitz möglichkeiten. Direkt gegenüber war Sebastians Zimmer es war riesig und viereckig geformt, wenn man zur Tür rein kam sah man als erstes das riesige Regal mit den vielen CDs , DVDs und Büchern. Gegenüber vom Regal stand der Schreibtischmit einem Laptop und einem kleinkram. Und Hinter seinen Bett war eine riesige Glaswand zusehen die einen ausblick auf das Poolhaus und den Garten freigab. Als wir wieder untem im Erdgeschoss waren sagte ich, >> Alles ist so...<< ich könnte den Satz micht beenden, aber Sebastian könnte es, >>Hell und offen<< Ich nickte. >>Was dachtest du das ich irgendwo in einem Geheimversteck wohne und dort all meine Plane schmide?<< ,sagte er er klang humorlos, bitterernst und sogar etwas verletzt. Ich hatte in also wirklich verletzt mit dem was ich dachte, aber er war all die monate nicht viel besser als ich er hatte erst aufgehört als er von Daves Selbstmordversuch gehört hatte, aber zu mir war er immer noch die arronganz in Person. Und jetzt schaute er verletzt und wütend zu mir. Ich schaute weg wollte weg von hier es war he alles falsch. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Bilder Kategorie:LoveStory